Your Secret
by Eaulina
Summary: Le mal n'est plus, le monde sorcier va pouvoir s'octroyer un moment de paix. Un moment car des phénomènes étranges aparaissent dans le vie d'Hermione Granger, éleve à Poudlard. Elle a découvert le terrible secret de Harry Potter, redoutable Serpentard
1. Chapter 1

Your Secret :

La bande annonce :

**Voix off :** « Après le mal tout-puissant et ses idéologies »

Vu plongeante sur Voldemort et des Mangemorts attanquant des sorciers dans une rue

**Voix off** « Le monde reprend peu à peu de ses couleurs»

En gros plan, Poudlard.

**Voix off « **Mais même à Poudlard**...»**

On traverse la Grande Porte et avance dans un couloir

**Voix off « …**la haine persiste **»**

Vu sur un groupe maltraitant une jeune femme en la poussant et en banlançant ses livres à terre

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore? **S'exclama t-elle**

**-**On veut ton échec Granger**, murmura l'un des garçon »**

**Voix d'Hermione Granger en voix off criant « **Cours !»

Dans la Grande Salle un bal est organisé, Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley dansent :

« - Je croyais qu'on était sensé se détester? **Questionna la jeune fille rousse.»**

On retrouve Hermione dans une salle pleine de fumée, puis le professeur Trelawney regarde les lignes de sa main :

« - Pauvre enfant, que Merlin ait pitié de vous »

**Voix** **off** « Heureusement que certains groupe ne se séparent jamais»

Un jeune homme noir aux pommettes remontées avait sa tête sur le ventre d'une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés carrés, deux autres jeunes hommes aux cheveux respectivement blonds coiffés et noirs éparpillés arrivèrent en rigolant.

**Voix** **off** « Seulement, il est rare que les sentiments ne changent pas »

Hermione Granger pleure dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Cette dernière discute avec Ginny

**Voix** **off** **de** **la** **directrice** **de** **Poudlard** **dans** **les** **couloirs** « Veuillez vous rendre dans le plus grand calme dans la Grande Salle sans plus tarder, des étrangers se sont introduits dans l'enceinte de l'école»

On retourne à la discussion des deux filles :

« -Qu'est ce que tu dis ? **Pleura la rousse**

-Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile, je vais mourir, **répéta** **la** **Serdaigle**»

On voit Hermione aller dans la Forêt Interdite, elle entend un bruit bizarre se retourne et devant elle se tient un magnifique cerf.

**Voix** **off** **d'Harry** **calme** « Je ne te laisserais pas mourir »

Quatre baguettes sont brandies et on peut reconnaître quatre blasons de Serpentard

**Voix** **off** **d'Hermione** **essoufflée** « Tout le monde meurt un jour, c'est la nature même de l'homme »

On voit Ron à terre son nez saignant, Ginny arrive en courant :

« Tu te crois supérieur au monde entier, mais tu ne vaux pas plus que Voldemort ! »

Elle marche dans un couloir on il n'y a personne quelqu'un la prend par le coude et la retourne, on reconnaît alors **Drago Malefoy**:

« Tu vas le regretter Weasley »

Enchaînement d'images : on voit Ginny par terre en train de pleurer, Pansy et Blaise se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mme Pomfresh lever les mains, Hermione se faisant étrangler, Harry explosant un miroir en tapant son poing dedans, Drago à genoux sous la pluie.

Puis le noir complet, **un seul hurlement **:

« Hermione ! »

_Bientôt sur vos écrans_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le premier chapitre qui arrive avant la rentrée (hélas terrible rentrée) mais avant quelques réponses au reviews que j'ai reçu pour la bande-annonce ****:**

_DameLibra : Un film pourquoi pas :p ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fut la première et qui m'a fait très plaisir._

_Chotsala : Merci beaucoup et voila la suite j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !_

_Et merci à Ebecquereau pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans ses favoris_

_**Disclaimer**: Merci à J.K Rowling pour son univers fantastique._

_**Challenge**: Ceci est un Challenge posté sur le site HPF par Mione12, c'est donc son idée origniale et je ne fais qu'y répondre._

_**Bêta-Readeuse**: Merci à Oriane, ma meilleure amie et ma correctrice _

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**_

**Your Secret**

**« La discrétion est la première des vertus ; on lui doit bien des instants de bonheur »**

_Dominique Vivant Denon_

Hermione Granger soupira d'aise. Quel bonheur de n'être entourée que de livres ! Elle avait terminé son long devoir de Potion sur les propriétés du Véritasérum. Heureusement pour elle, Slughorn n'était pas pire que Rogue, mais comme s'il fallait toujours une touche noire sur un parchemin blanc, le directeur de Serpentard eut finalement le poste qu'il convoitait : celui de professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Ramassant ses affaires pour les placer délicatement dans son sac elle se leva et parcourue les étagères de la bibliothèque. Le Traité supérieur de traduction des runes attira le regard de la jeune fille, elle le prit, récupéra son sac et passa devant Mme Pince pour qu'elle enregistre son livre. Une fois sortit, elle commença à arpenter les couloirs du quatrième étage, sentant alors son ventre grogner elle regarda instinctivement l'heure, effectivement, son estomac ne la trompait pas. Toujours aussi silencieuse que possible elle continua sur sa lancée pour accéder aux escaliers. Au détour d'un couloir elle entendit des murmures et des ricanements, ne se formalisant pas pour si peu elle réajusta son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef et s'avança. L'erreur fut de taille, devant elle un cercle s'était formé entre quatre étudiants ayant une discussion animée elle n'entendit que la fin de la phrase «...issait alors il a fallut que je l'arrange un peu, alors un petit Furonculus a largement fait l'affaire ! Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux griffons ! »

Le cerveau de la Préfète tournait à plein régime, de qui parlaient-ils ? Apparemment de quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Qui étaient-ils ? Pour avoir l'audace ou plutôt la démence de s'attaquer à un Gryffondor, Hermione se convaincu qu'il s'agissait-là de Serpentards. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention car se n'était surtout pas ce qu'elle voulait faire après avoir passé une journée aussi paisible. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione Granger se dit qu'une entorse au règlement ne serait pas la fin du monde, aussi décida t-elle de longer le mur pour passer le plus discrètement que possible.

Peine perdue.

Alors qu'elle refusait de regarder le groupe, elle dû avouer que le silence du couloir, pesant ou non selon la sensation de différentes personnes commençait à l'effrayer, elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction du groupe, après tout sa curiosité voulait connaître l'identité du groupe. Eux. Bien sur. Elle était maudite. Encore. C'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'elle passait quelque part elle les voyait, « le hasard fait vraiment mal les choses » grimaça sa conscience. Ses pensées s'achevèrent à ce moment précis puisque l'un d'entre Eux prit la parole :

« - Alors Miss Je-Sais-Tout, on se balade dans les couloirs? Ricana un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Mais non Harry, t'as oublié, y a la bibliothèque à cet étage ! S'exclama un autre homme ayant plus de carrure que le premier et dont les cheveux blonds contrastaient de manière radicale avec le premier.

-C'est ça Dray, fait comme si t'avais déjà été dans la bibliothèque ! Critiqua la seule présence féminine du groupe, Pansy Parkinson.

-C'est vrai que la dernière fois que tu m'y a accompagné, je t'ai cherché pendant une heure avant de te retrouvé, perdu dans le rayon de Divination, intervint le dernier membre du groupe, Blaise Zabini.

-C'est ça, grommela Malfoy avant de reprendre de plus belle, je ne croyais pas que c'était mon jour mais celui de Granger !

-Exact Dray, partagea Potter, alors Granger, tu nous as toujours pas raconté ta journée, c'était comment ? T'as travaillé ?

-C'est ça Potter, » claqua Hermione, désirant abréger la conversation.

Ce n'était, évidemment pas du goût de Potter :

-Et bien Grangy, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-Manger, répondit-elle.

-Manger ? Répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je donc pas aller manger ? Interrogea la Préfète.

-Parce que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation, susurra Potter tout en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à arriver à lui parler au creux de l'oreille, et comme chacun le sait _nous_ dictions les règles et …

-Je ne crois pas non, les _professeurs_ dictent le règlement, reprit Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant Granger, très intéressant même, l'ouïe fine d'Hermione remarqua que le ton qu'employait Potter montait crescendo, crois-tu que quelqu'un viendra t'aider si je fais CA ? Finit-il par hurler en lui prenant son sac des mains et en balançant toutes ses affaires à terre.

Hermione se tût ne sachant pas comment la conversation allait tourner et les connaissant suffisamment pour ne pas tenter le diable, elle baissa les yeux, action qui eut l'effet escompté immédiat :

-C'est ça Granger baisse les yeux, comme ça on ne te voit pas et ça nous évitera de faire des cauchemars, renchérit le Survivant, et _bon_ _appétit_ »

Une fois qu'ils n'apparaissaient plus dans son champ de vision, Hermione se relâcha, glissant lentement sur le sol, elle laissa un juron s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle y avait crû pendant six années consécutives elle avait supportée Potter et sa bande, plus simplement appelée les Silver Moon. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit sur eux depuis ces nombreuses années :

Le principal membre, ou du moins, le plus connu n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le survivant. Ce jeune homme de 17 ans, aux yeux couleurs émeraudes et aux yeux noir de jais était l'icone de l'espoir pendant sa jeunesse, après tout, la Prophétie disait clairement que lui seul pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce fut une autre histoire lorsque celui dont on attendait tant fut envoyé à Serpentard ! L'ensemble des professeurs avait été choqué, même à cette époque le Professeur Dumbledore avait regardé le jeune par dessus ses mythiques lunettes demi-lunes. Oui, le fameux survivant était en fait pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ça, les éleves de Poudlard avaient pu le constater, il les martyrisait, les traitait comme des moins que rien ou comme des esclaves, s'évertuait à faire toute sorte de blague qui au final ne faisait rire que les Serpentards. Mais on ne change pas les gênes non plus et c'est ainsi que Potter s'était fait une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch des verts aussi facilement qu'un vers dans une pomme gâtée, et en plus au poste d'Attrapeur et cette année, il avait été nommé Capitaine. En un mot, pathétique d'après Hermione.

Le second membre du groupe, connu par son patrimoine familial, Draco Malfoy, le meilleur ami du Survivant. Il était grand, musclé avait des cheveux blonds et presque blancs, un nez aquilin et des yeux bleus. Il était beau, certes mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de le reconnaître. Surtout dans son cas. Issu de « l'illustre famille des Malefoy » il se vantait de chaque action qu'il entreprenait et Hermione avait du mal à le cerner étant donné qu'il n'arborait aucune expression. Neutre et ce par toutes les situations possibles. C'en était presque déroutant ! Bien sur comme son meilleur ami il s'était installé confortablement dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison à la place de batteur, et bien qu'elle ne connaissait rien des règles de Quidditch, Hermione s'avoua qu'il savait bien envoyer les Cognards surtout quand il s'agissait de faire mal à un joueur. Il avait une relation privilégiée avec Rogue, qui avait été loin d'avantager les Gryffondors lorsqu'ils voulaient répliqués aux injures que le Sang-Pur distribuait. Là encore, Hermione trouva un mot pour résumé son portrait : désolant.

La seule présence féminine avait choquée Hermione. Après tout, les trois autres étaient assez virils et malsains et pourtant, Pansy Parkinson avait toutes les raisons d'être dans leur groupe. Machiavélique, vile, arrogante, elle n'hésitait pas à répondre aux professeurs d'un voix sèche et sans appel et cela sidérait Hermione ! Elle était plus grande que la Serdaigle et ses cheveux bruns était coupés en un carré strict relevant un visage tout aussi dur. Et elle confirmait aussi que chaque membre du groupe des Silver Moon faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle était Poursuiveuse, avec Milicent Bullstrode et Vincent Crabbe. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Blaise Zaibini. Elle ne relachait jamais son intention, et surtout ne passait jamais à côté d'un propos malveillant et blessant. Lamentable, pensa Hermione

Le dernier membre du « gang » était Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui harassa Hermione lorsqu'elle l'apprit quelques semaines plutôt. Mais il s'avérait que Blaise Zabini était un peu diffèrent de ses collègues. Certes, il était à Serpentard, était tout aussi méchant et moqueur que les trois précédent mais quand un de ses amis s'en prenait à un autre élève, il ne l'enfonçait pas à l'inverse des autres qui se mettaient à plusieurs sur la même personne. Il avait la peau mate et ses pommettes étaient étonnamment hautes. Il avait les mêmes options qu'elle à la différence qu'Hermione avait en plus l'Etude des Moldus. Il était aussi grand que Malfoy et avait une certaine carrure aussi mais il ne faisait pas de Quidditch, l'exception qui confirme la règle, n'est-ce pas ? Il était de loin celui qui taquinait pour le plaisir d'embêter les autres mais non pour les enfoncer. Les Zabini était connus mais pas comme les Malfoy, c'était la mère de Blaise en personne qui s'était construit une véritable légende, elle collectionnait les maris et tous décédaient dans des conditions des plus mystérieuses, lui construisant ainsi une véritable fortune. Ironique à souhait.

Les Silver Moon avaient tous participés à la guerre qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard pendant leur sixième année contre Voldemort, à l'étonnement de tous et surtout du sien ils étaient dans le même camp. Après des heures d'affrontements et de combats, Harry Potter le Serpentard, l'élève le plus malveillant que Poudlard ai jamais porté, sans prendre en compte Voldemort, offrit à tous la paix.

Elle ramassa ses affaires avec lenteur et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, elle s'installa à sa table tournant le dos volontairement à la table des Serpentards et commença à manger. Seule. Elle l'avait toujours été, c'était et un choix et une habitude. Pour elle, mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée et en plus, personne de semblait lui accorder de l'importance ou même la voir. A part peut-être Luna Lovegood mais elle était tellement bizarre qu'Hermione préférait garder ses distances, même si elle savait que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, intellectuellement parlant, elle lisant les livres à l'envers, et cela perturbait la logique d'Hermione.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son cauchemar mais il devait être éprouvant pour la réveiller en sueurs. Elle avait besoin de marcher. Elle s'habilla donc, et si pour on ne sait quelles raisons elle tombait sur Rusard ou un autre professeur, elle se justifierait par ses rondes obligatoires dû à son insigne. Ainsi Hermione se dirigea en direction du Parc et assista à un spectacle qui la cloua sur place.

_**Fin du Chapitre 1**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lapetiotesouris: **_Surprise? Oh j'éspere que c'était une bonne surprise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**lena91_: _**_Oui ça y ai, je dois avouer que le fil conducteur me plaisait énormement ! La suite est arrivée ;). Merci _

**Chotsala: **_Moi? Sadique? C'est possible ;) Merci pour ton encouragement !_

**ronald92: **_Merci beaucoup !_

**MAMA:**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hermione ;) D'ailleurs tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre... Quoique :p_

**MiaSa: **_Merci_ _beaucoup_ _pour_ _ta_ _patience_ _!_

**DameLibra: **_Merci ! Je croise les doigts pour que personne ne soit déçu !_

**Merci également aux ajouts dans les favoris **

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Your Secret :**

**Chapitre 2**

« Le hasard gouverne un peu plus de la moitié de nos actions, et nous dirigeons le reste »

Nicolas Machiavel

_Ainsi Hermione se dirigea en direction du Parc et assista à un spectacle qui la cloua sur place. _Seulement éclairé par un quartier de lune, un loup portait un serpent et jouait avec un lycaon, aucun des animaux n'avaient perçus sa présence. Plus, elle était stupéfaite par ce ballet dansant sous ses yeux. Elle observa le reste de parc avant de s'apercevoir qu'un cerf était dos à elle et regardait la même scène sans pour autant y prendre part. Doucement, un faisceau lumineux vint entouré les quatre animaux, devant cette lumière trop vive alors que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la faible luminosité et par un réflexe elle protégea ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce faisceau lumineux, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine; elle baissa progressivement son bras. Que s'était-il passé?

Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Potter.

Quatre noms.

Quatre animagus.

Pétrifiée. C'était le mot qui convenait surement le mieux pour décrire l'état d'Hermione. Les Silver Moon n'en menaient pas large non plus, chacun adoptant une mine de circonstance presque macabre. Malefoy fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et comme chaque jour, il faisait la moue et l'on pouvait ressentir tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Hermione. Zabini avait les bras croisés, et regardait Hermione sur un air de défi. Parkinson abordait un rictus antipathique, déformant son visage. Et Potter était le pire de tous. Son regard suffisait à faire frissonner Hermione même à distance, ses yeux hurlaient son animosité envers la sorcière. Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas pour principe de fuir les situations mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle savait très bien de quoi ils étaient capables, après tout il suffisait de voir ce Ronald Weasley, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, à chaque fois il avait un au beurre noir ou une entaille sur la joue. Et il ne fallait pas demander de qui cette sanction venait ! Elle commença à reculer lentement. Une branche venait de craquer. Le signe. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre :

- Expelliarmus ! Un tracé rouge fonça sur elle, empoignant sa baguette elle cria :

- Protego ! Ce fut le déclenchement d'une pluie de sortilèges s'abattant sur elle.

Elle réussit à rendre muette Parkinson grâce au Bloclang, elle était de loin celle qui lui lançait le plus de sorts, mineurs certes mais ça avait été difficile de se prémunir contre elle. Elle évita un Stupéfix généreusement lancé par Malefoy. Elle lui retourna un Incarcerem bien placé. Elle sourit intérieurement pensant que ça ne devait pas être commun pour un Aristocrate de se retrouver ligoter. Le comble subit grâce à une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Cependant, distraite par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Zabini lui envoyer un maléfice d'entrave, elle tourna au ralentit, ses muscles étaient lourds, sa baguette lui fut arrachée. Ce fut un sort de Potter qui termina de l'achever, « Everte Statim » et Hermione heurta lourdement le sol, provoquant ainsi une douleur insupportable à son coude gauche.

Néanmoins, sa colère et sa volonté lui permirent de se relever. Elle ne voyait plus sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

- C'est ça que tu cherches Granger ? Interrogea Potter qui avait la baguette de la jeune fille, la narguant par la même occasion.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit une vois indignée :

- Par Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? ? Aboya le professeur McGonagall

Il y eut un bref silence, pour le moins éloquent. Le professeur de Métamorphose regardait chaque élève les sondant, cependant elle eut un hoquet en voyant le coude déformé de la Serdaigle.

Hermione se décida à s'expliquer :

- Je faisais ma ronde, Professeur, quand j'ai vu que Zabini essayait de ramener Parkinson, Malefoy et Potter dans leurs dortoirs sans succès, j'ai cru bon de l'aider, bafouilla-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Vous êtes sur, Miss Granger ? Insista la Directrice, voyant la jeune fille hocher la tête elle continua de plus bel, et donc vous vous êtes mis à vous jeter des sorts entre vous ?

-Heu....c'est à dire que....heu, balbutia Hermione

La Directrice la stoppa d'un geste sec :

-J'ai saisis Miss, et vous me décevez beaucoup ! Pour une élève maintenant Préfète-en-Chef, vous ne montrez pas beaucoup l'exemple il me semble. Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Vous aurez droit également à une retenue, demain soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau.

Hermione baissa les yeux, en plus de s'être fait mal, elle désappointait un professeur, qui plus est la Directrice ! Elle regarda brièvement les Serpentards, tous avaient le sourire et la regardait, triomphant. Voilà, encore une fois, ils allaient s'en sortir blanchis, à cette pensée des larmes de frustration vinrent s'échapper des ses yeux. Tandis que les Serpentards allaient filer, le professeur à la robe de chambre écossaise les arrêta :

- Où allez-vous, vous quatre ? Une pointe d'agacement perçant de sa voix vieillit.

-Bah aux dortoirs, répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

-Aux dortoirs ? Reprit-elle, pour qui vous prenez-vous Mr Malefoy ? Demanda froidement la directrice des Griffons, puis elle poursuivit, vous quatre, je vous enlève cinquante points chacun, vous viendrez aussi dans mon bureau à 20 heures précise, en retenue, bien sur.

Durant toutes ses années professorales, Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais vu cela. Que les élèves pleurent, crient, protestent, elle trouvait cela parfaitement normal, quoique légèrement déplacé, mais que quatre élèves, qui plus est Serpentards ne réagissent pas autrement qu'en la regardant avec indifférence la dépassait. N'avaient-ils plus aucun respect ? Plus aucune considération pour le règlement ? Se sentaient-ils au-delà de tout cela ?

Elle soupira de soulagement en regardant Granger, cette petite avait des résultats scolaires très encourageants pour la suite, et c'était avec une amertume profonde qu'elle pensa que la jeune fille aurait fait un très bon moteur dans sa propre maison. En voilà une qui réagissait normalement ! Elle voyait des larmes couler sur ses joues et sa main droite triturait nerveusement la manche.

- Vous quatre, fit-elle en désignant les Serpentards, retournez dans votre dortoir et je ne saurais que trop vous conseillez d'y rester, elle ajouta en regardant Hermione, Miss Granger je vous raccompagne à l'infirmerie pour votre poignet. La discussion est close.

Hermione suivait tant bien que mal la marche soutenue du professeur, toutes deux adoptaient un silence quasi-religieux. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la fin du grand escalier, la directrice se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris Miss Granger ? Je ne vous pensais pas accoutumée à ce genre de comportement !

-Je ne le suis pas professeur ! Plaida-t-elle, c'est juste qu'au vu des antécédent du groupe Potter, Malefoy et Parkinson et voyant Blaise en difficulté, elle grimaça en s'entendant, j'ai voulu l'aider. Elle mentait certes mais c'était aussi pour sauver sa peau, non ?

-Bien ! Répondit sèchement son interlocutrice, de toute façon la retenue demain soir vous fera réfléchir Miss !

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était dans la pièce vaste et blanche. Les évènements de la journée ne faisaient que passer et repasser dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Alors les Silver Moon étaient Animagus ? Surement non-déclarés en plus ! A force de se poser tout un tas de questions à propos du comment et du pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'un troll marchait dans sa tête, ses pas résonnaient jusqu'à lui faire des bourdonnements atroces dans les oreilles. Elle se redressa prenant conscience d'un fait :

Certes elle avait aidé Zabini, elle ne le trouvait pas réellement désagréable et plutôt civilisé mais en l'aidant, elle avait aidée....?

-Oh nom d'un Sinistros ! gémit-elle, car en effet pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait mentit à un Professeur et par la même occasion, elle avait protégé Harry James Potter, cruel Serpentard dont la réputation n'était plus à faire : son coude, preuve à l'appui, formait un angle peu habituel. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Hermione, dont la discrétion ne pouvait être remise en cause, aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé or, ce qui l'attendait le lendemain soir ne risquait pas d'être bénéfique ! Une heure de retenue, avec la bande « je-me-la-pète » de Poudlard ! Elle grinça des dents.

Quelle poisse avait-elle encore attirée ?


	4. Chapter 4

**B****onsoir ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avoir tardée à poster, mais comme chacun sait l'écriture n'est qu'imaginaire (même partielle) et vivre sa vie est une obligation. Ayant eu successivement les révisions, le bac (que j'ai eu yes ! ), les inscriptions pour la fac, la recherche d'un appart' et les problèmes familiaux, mine de rien ça prend du temps !**

**Mais je pense quand même à vous et je vous remercie des reviews que j'ai reçues (je ne tarderais pas à vous répondre) et les mises en ajout dans les favoris m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci encore.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (Ce chapitre est à l'état brute donc non corrigé, désolée par avance si vous y trouvez des fautes)**

**Your Secret**

**Chapitre 3:**

_« La vie est courte et il faut être réaliste. Lutter contre l'inévitable, c'est du temps perdu; accepter un fait accompli est une preuve de sagesse, d'intelligence. »_

_Robert Choquette_

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été du genre à se fondre dans la masse. Non seulement sa vie ne lui permettait pas; après tout n'était pas le Survivant qui voulait, mais en plus sa personnalité de tête brulée le confrontait aux regards des autres. Être envié, critiqué, jalousé, faisait parti de son quotidien. Quoi de plus normal, me direz-vous, pour un jeune homme tel que lui? Or un nom, un seul nom suffisait à lui faire perdre les pédales. _Granger_ . Cette mijorée aurait mieux fait de rester le nez dans ses bouquins. Au lieu de cela il avait fallu que ce soit elle, la plus chiante et la plus à cheval sur le règlement qui les trouve, eux, les Silver Moon en pleine décompression nocturne. Il en était persuadé: aussitôt sortie de l'infirmerie elle allait se ruer dans le bureau du vieux et déblatérer sur le non respect des règles et de l'absence de sécurité des élèves. _Sainte_ _Granger_ le retour. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter. En première année, il était avec Weasley lorsqu'elle était venue à la recherche d'un crapaud. Ses mimiques, et sa gestuelle l'avait épouvantées. Une maniérée de moldus ! Heureusement, c'était également dans la même journée qu'il avait fait connaissance de Draco, Blaise et Pansy. Puis en seconde année, la demoiselle de Serdaigle avait déjà vu la moitié du programme avant tout le monde, après tout, quoi de mieux que de faire la lèche-botte quand on n'a pas d'amis? Puis cela avait continué, aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole ou alors elle le réprimandait parce que bien sur elle avait été Préfète en cinquième année et était préfète en chef cette année. Mais généralement, les confrontations ne duraient pas longtemps, Granger avait les autres en horreur, une phobie, ricana Harry, surement dû au traumatisme de ses cheveux! Les cheveux de la Granger suffirait à faire une dissertation: épais, touffus, mal peignés, plein de nœuds, et dire qu'elle s'entêtait à les laisser pousser ! Finalement, en y songeant c'était peut-être pour ressembler à une fille...

La voix basse et maitrisée de Draco le sortit de ses réflexions moqueuses:

«- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Sans déconner, tu crois? Moi j'en suis sure ! S'exclama Pansy

-Arrêtez tout les deux ! Les fit taire Blaise d'une voix qui en disait long sur son humeur avant de poursuivre, si Granger aurait voulu nous dénoncer elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis belle lurette !

Un silence se prolongea et le Survivant décida d'intervenir:

-Comment tu peux en être certain? Il suffirait qu'elle nous fasse un coup bas !

-Oui tout à fait son style, Ri' ! Railla le Préfet en chef, je crois que tu confonds Serdaigle et Serpentard !

-Bah voyons, Blaise chéri, tu comptes t'entêter longtemps dans ton humour à la Pouffsouffle? Draco affichait à présent un rictus, entendez par là qu'on avait presque l'impression qu'il souriait si bien entendu, ses sourcils ne se haussaient pas autant.

Le Survivant ricana, ils étaient dans le dortoir des garçons, bien qu'il ait sa propre chambre, Blaise aimait rester avec ses amis, tout comme Pansy qui ne devrait de toute évidence pas avoir accès aux dortoirs masculins mais comme chacun le sait, rien n'est impossible pour les Silver Moon.

Nonchalamment couchée sur le ventre, la plus jeune de la famille Parkinson observa « ses frères » comme elle s'aimait à les appeler. D'après son raisonnement des plus maternel , Draco serait l'aîné, grand et fort,orgueilleux, protégeant ses frères quel que soit le prix; moqueur, il aimait taquiner n'importe qui; et il avait des élans de douceur qui étaient libérateurs, c'était bien connu, dans les bras de Draco Malefoy on oubliait tout. Blaise aurait sans nul doute été l'enfant du milieu, arrogant, calculateur, il se démarquait de Draco alors qu'on dirait de l'aîné qu'il était les muscles, le cadet était le cerveau, celui qui étudie, et qui était de loin le plus sérieux de la bande. Ses câlins étaient presque écœurants, toujours accompagnés de grosses embrassades qui pourraient s'avérées gênantes si on n'y était pas habituées. Et le benjamin de la famille, celui qui ressemblait à de la fumée, on n'arrivait jamais à le saisir. Harry était le plus froid, lorsqu'il souriait, cela préparait toujours un mauvais coup, beaucoup plus proche de l'ainé qui le chouchoutait, il ne se confiait qu'à lui exclusivement, ce qui mettait le cadet quelque peu à l'écart. Pansy sourit à cette comparaison, ils faisaient partis d'une famille, une vraie, avec des liens forts.

Elle les observa avec plus d'insistance, Dray était à même le sol, les jambes dépliées, le dos contre l'unique poêle de la chambre, les yeux mi-clos, appréciant silencieusement cette chaleur qui lui détendait ses muscles endoloris par la séance d'entrainement de Quidditch de l'après-midi même. Blaisou, fidèle à son caractère se tenait assis sur une chaise en bois, vieillie par les années de son existence, droit comme un « i » les jambes croisées, il frotta ses yeux fatigués. Et enfin 'Ri, assis en tailleur, les épaule et la tête contre le mur en pierre, les mains croisées, bref dans une position presque solennel.

Chacun s'était tut, laissant les autres dans un silence réconfortant et apaisant , mais par pour tous, non, pas pour l'attrapeur de Serpentard. A quel jeu Granger s'adonnait-elle? Harry avait besoin d'une réponse, parce qu'après tout que gagnait-elle de les avoir aidés? Une médaille décernée par McGonagall parce qu'elle avait suivie les principes d'un fou passé de l'autre côté? Au diable le principe de rapprochement des maisons, au diable Dumbledore et les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, au diable McGonagall et sa raideur pour les entorses aux règlements. Mais plus encore, au diable Hermione Jean Granger, pauvre préfète d'une maison pleine d'acharnés de boulot, car si il y a quelque chose que le Survivant n'aimait pas s'était de recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un, elle l'avait humilié et pour cela il lui ferait endurer bien plus !

Harry Potter allait _détruire_ Hermione Granger, jusqu'à la rendre _folle._

Agréablement réveillée par un rayon de soleil droit sur son visage, Hermione s'étira en douceur levant au-dessus d'elle ses bras de façon presque féline. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi et les quelques heures qu'elle avait grappillée la soulagea, finalement elle s'était presque mieux reposée que dans sa chambre ! Attendez, quoi ? Elle se redressa subitement, l'infirmerie, son coude, les Silver Moon, c'était bon, là elle était réellement bien réveillée ! Elle bougea son coude, tendant et repliant son bras, il avait l'air parfaitement bien guéri. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'examina elle eut un sourire de contentement face à son travail, puis congédia la jeune fille.

Le dimanche était un journée particulière pour Hermione, tout d'abord c'était le moment de recevoir et de donner des nouvelles à sa famille mais c'était aussi le jour de la paresse, généralement comblé par une visite à la bibliothèque pour approfondir sa culture et ses connaissances, point d'honneur pour elle. Sortant de la pièce blanche non sans avoir remerciée l'infirmière pour ses soins, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas souple à la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à côté de Luna Lovegood, de un an sa cadette et connue pour son coté excentrique et rêveur. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, Hermione pu voir qu'elle avait délaissée ses éternelles boucles-d'oreilles radis pour deux bouchons en liège, qu'elle reconnu comme étant des bouchons de whisky pur-feu. Soupirant de lassitude face aux extravagances de son amie, elle se détourna pour se servir du jus de citrouille:

« - Ça va Luna ?

Il y avait une limace sur mon chemin quand je venais à la Grande Salle, je crois que la foudre va s'abattre sur Poudlard, Granger, déclara la blonde d'une voix qui rappelait Trelawney

Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Hermione, Luna, et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'une limace annonce la foudre ? Grimaça-t' elle, totalement déconcertée par ses paroles

Oh, je ne sais pas, les Joncheruines sont venus fouiller ma tête cette nuit, j'en ai sentit un à mon oreille, il me chuchotait des choses.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer, elle reparti sautillante en direction de leur salle commune. Après avoir soupirer bruyamment, elle se rendit compte que par son empressement, elle avait oubliée de récupérer dans sa chambre les bouquins qu'elle devait ramener à Madame Pince. Ce fut donc d'une démarche vive et pressée qu'elle se dirigea , elle aussi à sa salle commune.

C'était sans le savoir que la jeune Serdaigle allait rentrer littéralement en collision avec Harry Potter qui sentit sa vengeance prendre forme doucement.


End file.
